


Late Night Coffee

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, jalec - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: This is a JALEC fic.Jace tries to coax his boyfriend away from a long day's work.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Bastian's SHBingo Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo 20-21





	Late Night Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Bastian here! o/
> 
> This is a Jalec fic. Meaning no Malec.
> 
> (Last Warning I won't be held responsible for not paying attention to tags or summaries.)
> 
> This is for my SH Bingo Card Square: This World Inverted
> 
> I want to expand my pairing options because I think it be cool. So I started with
> 
> Jalec. I have had this prompt in the back of my mind for awhile and finally got the confidence to actually write it.
> 
> No Beta all mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Jace closed and locked the door to his cafe truck, as he stepped out into the autumn’s chilly embrace. Alec had teased him when he first called it a cafe truck instead of a food truck but Jace would stand by his words. 

The blonde carefully turned, making sure not to drop both of the scalding drinks and a small bag of treats he was carrying. Jace looked up at his boyfriend’s event planning empire. Alec always put 120% in whatever event he was planning and with Halloween coming around the corner and one bridal shower his boyfriend must be swamped. 

Jace walked into the building and was greeted by Raj, one of Alec’s assistants. 

“Oh thank god,” Raj called out as he sighed. “Alec has been in there since he got here at 7 am. Make him get some rest, please.” 

“How many times has he made you redesign the balloon arrangement sketch?” Jace asked him teasing. He knew Alec had a habit of overanalyzing every detail and demanded they be done over again once he started running out of steam from a long workday. “Leave it to me.” 

“Good luck, Izzy already tried to get him out for dinner earlier,” Raj called out as Jace walked away from him. 

Jace smiled at the thought of Izzy trying to drag his workaholic boyfriend from his office. That was never going to succeed. Jace though, he wasn’t above playing a bit dirty to get Alec away from his work. 

The door swung open slowly as he tried to knock to reveal Alec hunched over the desk with different palettes and designs scattered all over it and a board with three different locations behind him. 

“If you don’t have the Lorenzo Party’s balloon decorations just walk back out that door Raj,” Alec called out to him in a gruff voice not bothering to look up. 

“I guess I could go share this delicious specially made coffee and cookies with someone else,” Jace teased in response. “If you really don’t want your dark roast with two espresso shots. I’m sure Raj will enjoy it.” 

Jace made his way to turn around and leave with the treats he brought to share but before he could even touch the door Alec was already embracing him from behind and pulling him in. 

“No,” Alec responded as he pulled Jace back to a couch in his office. “I’m sorry, it has been hectic today.” 

“I don’t know Alec,” Jace kept the act. “I came up here with a warm coffee to try and spend time with my boyfriend and he tries to send me off to do balloons.” 

“Your boyfriend is very grateful for you doing that,” Alec responded watching as Jace put down the precious cargo on the small table in front of the couch. As soon as Alec saw his arms cleared he pulled Jace backward with him on the couch and allowed himself to be sandwiched between the soft cushions and his boyfriend’s sweet caffeine scented body. “He is also sorry that he gets so caught up in work like that.” 

Jace smiled and leaned into Alec’s embrace as the taller man wrapped his arms firmly around him. 

“So balloons?” 

“Ugh! Don’t mention balloons ever again. I hate balloons right now.” Alec groaned as he buried his face into Jace’s neck leaving small kisses. “The client called in two times already. He didn’t like the shades of yellow we used apparently.” 

“I think I got you beat on this worst client of the day though,” Jace offered as he wiggled a bit at his boyfriend’s ministrations, “I had a lady today try and complain that the Americano I gave her was just watered down espresso.” 

“Isn’t that what it is?” Alec asked as he stopped his kisses to pay attention to his boyfriend. 

“You know that I know that” Jace huffed as he rolled his eyes. “But for some reason, this lady would not believe me about how an Americano was made. I had to pull up a professional’s YouTube video to show her and she still had the audacity to say it must be because my espresso blend is weak then.” 

Alec tried to suppress the chuckle from coming out but he couldn’t. Jace would always come to deliver him coffee when Alec had stayed too late at work and provide distractions from his demanding clients. The event planner had known taking on two big Halloween projects this year would be taxing but he didn’t think it would be like this. He was glad he had his boyfriend to help keep him grounded through them. 

Jace noticed the yawns being hidden into his back as Alec’s exhaustion was making its presence known. 

“Take a nap,” Jace suggested as he pulled away only to rearrange himself on one of the sides of the couch in a sitting position. “I can wake you up in an hour.” 

Alec looked at the inviting lap covered by a really soft looking pillow and back at the work piled on his desk. It really wasn’t a challenge picking which one he wanted more. He smiled softly and slipped off his shoes as he stretched himself out allowing his head to land on the pillow in Jace’s lap. 

“Only an hour,” Alec confirmed as he turned his body to face Jace’s stomach and yawned. “Don’t let me go over like last time.” 

“Rest,” Jace leaned down and kissed him softly, “I will wake you up when it’s time, grumpy.” 

“Not grumpy,” Alec retorted weakly as sleep’s embrace was already taking him. “Love you, Jace” 

“Love you too, Alec,” Jace ran his fingers through the tired man’s hair and smirked at the mock glare he would get later for messing up Alec’s perfectly gelled hair. He watched as his lover gave in to his exhaustion and his breathing calmed down to a slow and steady rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join the SHBingo and get your own Bingo Card to fill out, head over to their Tumblr: [ShadowhunterBingo](https://shadowhunterbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Currently I am having a bit of difficulty figuring out the Time Travel Square on my Bingo Card.
> 
> So if you have any suggestions for prompts (I accept all pairings just favor RJS, Jimon, and Malec) drop them as Asks on
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
